


Apricity

by Japo_Chan23



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, I don't actually remember what this was about, M/M, Short & Sweet, and nothing else, character are 18+, just pure fluff, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: "Pine Tree, stop complaining! It’s a nice day outside, and it isn’t even that cold. Now come one! Enjoy the weather PT. Besides, it’s gonna be worth it, promise!“ Bill looked over at Dipper, smirking. Dipper frowned and shook his head, not exactly trusting his boyfriend.





	Apricity

**Author's Note:**

> “Apricity”
> 
> \- (noun) An obsolete word with a Latin origin, apricity is defined as the warmth from the sun on a winter day.
> 
> •etymology: aprīcitās, a Latin noun from aprīcus, meaning sunny, having lots of sunshine, warmed by the sun. (via wordsnquotes)
> 
> \- 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters mentioned does not belong to me. The characters used in this is from the cartoon "Gravity Falls”, and is owned by Alex Hirsch. I only have rights over the plot of the fanfiction, everything else belongs to Alex Hirsch. 
> 
> All characters are depicted as 18+.

"Why does it have to be so  _cold_?“ Dipper grumbled, shivering slightly. He rubbed his arms, his teeth chattering. "And why didn’t you just teleport us there or whatever? Why do we have to walk?” He hissed, glaring at the blonde walking next to him.

 "It’s a nice day!“ The demon retorted, grinning widely. The couple trekked throughout the forest, the snow crunching underneath their shoes. "The sun is out, it’s not too cold, and it’s because I felt like it!” Bill took long strides forward, humming loudly as he swung his cane around. “Besides, appreciate the apricity PT! It would’ve been colder with it!" 

 Dipper squinted at Bill’s back, before looking up at the sun, putting his left hand on his forehead as a makeshift way to block out the sun for a moment. It was way too bright for his taste. And they way it shone on the white snow made that look way too bright as well. 

 God, he hated Winter so much.

 "We should of stayed inside,” Dipper groaned, glaring the snow below him. Jeez, it looked like it was glowing. “But nooooooo, we just  _had_ to go on a walk to who knows where! And it’s  _freezing_! What the hell were you thinking!?” He yelled, walking faster so he caught up to Bill. He crossed his arms across his chest.

 "Pine Tree, stop complaining! It’s a nice day outside, and it isn’t even that cold. Now come one! Enjoy the weather PT. Besides, it’s gonna be worth it, promise!“ Bill looked over at Dipper, smirking. Dipper frowned and shook his head, not exactly trusting his boyfriend.

 Bill rolled his eyes, and kept walking. He hooked his cane over his elbow, and slipped his hands into the pockets of his dress pants. He didn’t care what Dipper said, he was going to wear whatever the hell he wanted whenever he wanted. 

 The couple continued to walk in silence, the only sound around them being the soft chirps from the birds above, and the loud crunching of the snow below.

Bill had started to walk a bit faster, getting ahead of the brunette. He wanted to hurry to the place. There wasn’t much there, but he thought that it would be special. Despite where it was.

 Dipper thinned his lips, and made a noise of irritation as Bill kept walking faster. Grabbing onto the sleeve of the blonde’s yellow sweater (he didn’t know how he could wear that and not be cold), and tugged. "Hey, slow down,” he said, tugging again. 

 Bill simply laughed, but complied. Instead of walking in front of Dipper, he was walking next to him once again. Bill grabbed Dipper’s hand, and intertwined their fingers. “That better?” The blonde grinned, and gave his lover’s hand a soft squeeze. 

 Dipper puffed his cheeks out, huffing out a “I didn’t ask you to hold my hand”, but didn’t remove his hand from Bill’s grasp. “How much longer ‘till we’re there?” He questioned, hoping that they didn’t have to walk any longer.

 "We’re almost there. Don’t worry, Sapling,“ Bill hummed, swinging their interlocked hand. "Just a few more minutes, we’ll be there in no time.”

Dipper groaned, and visibly deflated. “Ugh. Can you teleport us instead?” He kicked at the snow, not kicking a lot of it, but kicked it nonetheless. “I don’t know how long I can stand looking at this snow.”

“Fiiiiiine. Hold your breath, don’t breath 'till we’re there.” Bill stopped walking, and pulled Dipper close to his chest, the smaller of the two immediately wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck. “You good?” He raised a brow, resting his hands on Dipper’s waist. Dipper nodded, and smiled up at Bill, giving him the okay to teleport. “Okay, good." 

And then their foot were off the ground. Dipper buried his face in the crook of Bill’s neck, and didn’t move his face until his feet were back on the ground. "Thanks,” Dipper smiled, and looked up at Bill.

“Yeah, yeah.” Bill removed his left hand from Dipper’s thin waist, and tapped the corner of his lips. “Kiss?" 

Dipper chuckled, and rolled his eyes, before kissing the corner of the man’s lips. "There.” Smiling, he stepped back, his arms falling to his side as he looked around. “Oh.” The corner of his lips turned down into a frown as he eyes the triangular statue in the ground, with a top hat on his head and his arm outstretched. There was fresh snow on it, and moss growing on it. His frown then turned to a scowl when he saw spray paint on it. 

Bill pouted, and groaned quietly, but said nothing. He then eyed the statue that Dipper was staring at, and winced. Sucking in air through his teeth, he waved his hand in front of the brunette. “Hey, don’t look at that. I brought you here to look at something else.” He put his hands on Dipper’s arms, and turned the man around. “I know it isn’t much, buuuuuut it’s the only thing that I could of thought of around this time. And I was going to do this on Christmas, but I couldn’t wait that long, so…” Bill trailed off, and rubbed the back of his neck. “And I know this isn’t extravagant in anyway, and this seems rushed and all, but I just really needed to ask you." 

Dipper didn’t pay attention to what Bill said, just eyeing what was said in the snow. It obviously only took a few minutes to do. It was just writing in the snow. But it was just shocking to him.

 ’ _Will you marry me?_ ’

 "Oh my God..” Dipper’s mouth was agape as he stared. He didn’t even know if he blinked or not. He looked at the question mark, and looked at the dot. Well, it wasn’t a dot, it was a heart. He stared at that, and stared at it. It wasn’t written in the snow, it was just the snow molded into the shape of a heart. “Oh my God,” he repeated, covering his mouth with his right hand, his vision blurring. 

 Bill panicked, his gut churning in anxiety. He hoped that Dipper said yes. He just had to wait for a response. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Bill walked towards the heart, handling it with care. Walking back towards Dipper, he gnawed on the inside of his bottom lip, and held out the snow in his hand, eyeing what was sticking out of it warily before looking back at Dipper’s face. Letting out a shaky sigh, he plucked the ring out of the snow, and dropped the heart shaped snow. The ring that was in it was all that mattered, after all.

 "What do you say?“ He asked anxiously, hoping he wouldn’t drop the ring. Bill doubted that, since his grip on the ring was quite tight. Instead of answer, Dipper flung himself onto Bill, kissing Bill’s face repeatedly, murmurs of "I love you” and “idiot” being said multiple times.

 Bill, on instinct, had wrapped his arms around Dipper, and made sure he was still holding onto the ring. “So.. Will you marry me?" 

 Dipper pulled back, and smiled at Bill, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Of course I’ll marry you,” Dipper giggled, kissing Bill on the lips. It wasn’t rough or fast paced. It was slow, and sweet. Bill enjoyed it-  _loved_ it, in fact, and hoped he would get more kisses like that in the future. 

Stopping the kiss, Dipper paused for a moment, before grabbing the ring out of Bill’s hands and inspected it for a moment. It was the typical engagement ring. Didn’t make it any less special. Slipping it onto his left ring finger, Dipper smiled at it. Sniffling, he wiped he eyes and his tear stained cheeks, before he hugged Bill again. “I love you,” he mumbled.

“I love you too Pine Tree,” Bill laughed, peppering Dipper’s face with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay okay, I KNOW this is cliche, but I HAD to write this.
> 
> Annnnnnnnd I meant to have it have apricity mentioned more, but I didn’t??????????? I’m still calling it apricity, because I can.


End file.
